bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Rikido Sato
|romaji= Satō Rikidō |alias= |birthday=June 19 |age= 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Current) |gender= Male |height= 185 cm (6' 1") |weight= |bloodtype= O |hair= Brown |eye= Black |quirk= Sugar Rush |family= |status= Alive |birthplace = |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High School |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= 12th |debut= Chapter 8 |debutanime= Episode 5 |image gallery = Yes |voice = |eng voice = |teams = Team Hagakure |fightingstyle = Melee Combat }} |Satō Rikidō}}, also known as the , is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Rikido is a tall, very muscular young man with a wide build. His brown hair is short, and spiked upwards away from his head, he has rather small, square-shaped eyes with small black pupils, a pair of bushy eyebrows just above. He has very full lips which are slightly darker in color than the rest of his skin, and a notably large, round nose. His costume consists of a yellow full-body suit, covering the entirety of his body, the only exceptions being the holes around his mouth, each of his eyes, and his hair. He wears white gloves and boots, and a utility belt around his waist, small quantities of sugar stored inside its pouches. Personality Rikido has an interest in sweets and baking, the latter being a useful skill to have due to his Quirk. He is surprisingly talented at making sweets, conquering his classmates with his food. The fact that Rikido was caught off guard by this overly positive reaction suggests that he himself doesn't think much of his own abilities as a confectioner. Abilities Overall Abilities: Thanks to his Quirk, Rikido is a straightforward fighter who takes advantage of the temporarily augmented physical might granted by Sugar Rush to punch his way through obstacles and enemies. Gastronomic Talents: Rikido has great talent in baking, being able to prepare cakes and other types of sweets. This talent was developed due to his Quirk needing sugar to be activated and store bought sweets being more expensive. Quirk Sugar Rush (シュガードープ Shugā Dōpu): Rikido's Quirk allows him to increase his strength five-fold for three minutes. In order to activate his Quirk, he needs to consume 10 grams of sugar. When converting sugar into strength, his cognitive functions gradually drop, making him very sleepy afterward. For every additional 10 grams of sugar he ingests, he extends the time of increased strength by another three minutes. Stats Equipment Utility Belt: Rikido's Hero costume has a utility belt; presumably filled with sugar cubes and/or other sweets. Battles & Events Trivia *Rikido's initial design was quite similar to his current one, the only differences being bits of his hero costume and the lack of large lips. *According to Rikido's Volume 5 profile: **His favorite food is cake. **His design invokes an old-school style. **Kohei Horikoshi wanted to show his Quirk earlier, deeming it as "very strong". *Rikido's appearance may have been inspired by the main character of , who's also a big-lipped wrestler. *Rikido's surname contains the kanji for and , and his first name contains and . **His last name is written with the first character of the word for and the second character in the most common Japanese surname , which are homonyms. **When written as one word, the kanji in his first name translates to . *Rikido's known U.A. data is as follows: **Student No. 10 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 12th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked 12th in Class 1-A's mid-term grades. **Ranked in the Top 42 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *Rikido, along with Koji Koda, are the only students in Class 1-A without a named Super Move yet. *His hero name, "Sugar Man", is also the name of an obscure villain. *Rikido’s English voice actor, Cris George, also voices Death Arms and Gigantomachia. *Rikido was the last student of Class 1-A to have his Quirk shown. *According to the My Hero Academia Official Character Book 2 Ultra Analysis, Rikido has daily tea time meetings with Momo Yaoyorozu. References Site Navigation it:Rikido Sato pl:Rikido Sato Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Characters from Tottori Category:Emitters Category:Hero Interns Category:Shishido's Agency Employees